


Seduction

by nothinglasts222



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), Shevine - Fandom, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Dirty Thoughts, Established Relationship, Fanfiction, Kissing, M/M, OTP Feels, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothinglasts222/pseuds/nothinglasts222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That country son of a bitch was going to get what he so rightly deserved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt (from Lydialevine222 on Wattpad): How about if Adam wants to seduce Blake in bed but Blake denies it until he’s triggered. smut issues please
> 
> This is porn ya'll

That country son of a bitch was going to get what he so rightly deserved.

Blake and Adam had beat around the bush for months. Their cute, innocent flirting had quickly escalated to longer hugs, kisses that meant something, and the wild idea of them actually starting a relationship together. They had done everything under the sun except that one thing. They hadn’t done it.

All of that was about to change. Adam was destined to make it happen. He knew Blake probably wanted it just as much as he did but neither of them would admit it. It was like that itch you couldn’t scratch—it begged to be noticed but was conveniently out of reach. Adam thought he was seductive enough to entice Blake though. He’d seen the affect he had on the older man. Blake practically drooled in his presence, it was funny actually. Adam wasn't trying to be boastful or anything, but he knew. He just _knew_.

So Adam had invited Blake over for what he called a celebratory get together. Party. Whatever. The first night of the lives had just wrapped up, and Blake was all in once he heard infinite, cheap booze and dirty jokes would be the main attraction. 

Adam was waiting in his living room for his boyfriend to arrive. He smiled just thinking about the dickhead. He had stocked his fridge with beer, making sure to include Blake’s favorite kind. He dressed up a little bit—enough to cause Blake to take a second look but not enough to be over-the-top dramatic. He had chosen a pair of dark skinny jeans with a few tears in them, leaving some skin exposed for Blake’s eyes to feast on, and a red plaid button down shirt. Red was supposed to be romantic.

Maybe he was trying too hard. Maybe he was trying to force something that wasn’t meant to be. Maybe he should just leave well enough alone and not end up losing Blake because he scared him off prematurely. But unfortunately that wasn’t like Adam. He was the type of person who had to make good better and better the best. Why stay where you are when there was the possibility of something even greater? _Progress_. That was his motto, so he concluded that what he was doing was the right way to go about it. He needed to see how far he and Blake could go together, and he was willing to try to take it there.

The door opened and Blake walked in. If it were anyone else—well one, he wouldn’t leave his door unlocked for anyone else, and two, if they happened to come in uninvited he’d be pissed at the inconsiderate basted. But with Blake he let the little things slide, because that’s how their relationship worked—don’t knock, make an inappropriate joke, innocently mock. They both got one another, understood each other on a deeper level, and it was a breath of fresh air to have something that just finally fucking _worked_.

The tall country singer looked handsome, per usual. Adam took a second to admire him from the floor up. He wore shiny cowboy boots, dark loosely fitted jeans, and a brown shirt with a darker brown jacket on top. Adam would have no problem becoming aroused by him tonight.

Blake was chuckling. “What’re ya starin’ at? Am I that intriguing?”

Adam got up, setting an already empty bottle aside, and made his way to Blake. “You sir, are _very_ intriguing,” he said in his best sexy voice.

“You don’t look half bad yourself. You of all people know it’s hard to hide ugly. ” _Innocent mocking_. A smile spread across Adam’s face.

Blake proceeded to rub his hands along Adam’s sides, causing him to shudder. He didn’t want to part from Blake’s touch but if he wanted the night to end with sex, he’d have to speed things along. He could already feel the heat rising in his body and his senses were on edge.

“Come in, sit down, I’ll get us a beer.”

Blake did. Adam was walking into the room with two bottles as he noticed Blake lift up the empty one from the coffee table.

“Drinking without me, I see?”

Adam handed one to Blake and took his seat next to him on the long couch, leaning back. “Bet you didn’t know that I drink every time before I see you. Only way I can stand you.” He smirked and took a sip.

“That’s a lie.”

“It is.” Adam set his second beer down and leaned in to kiss Blake. Blake kissed back hungrily as Adam cupped his face in his hands.

 _God, he wants it. This should be easy_.

They tore away, their lips sticky, making a popping sound, not wanting to let go. Adam stared into Blake’s big blue eyes and tried to transmit his feelings for the other man through his gaze. Blake just laughed.

“You look like you’ve just seen food after not eating for days.”

Adam suddenly sat back. He stood up, fingering Blake’s hand lightly. He admired the rough skin, worn from use but still beautiful, and the long, able fingers. He trailed his eyes up to meet Blake’s once again. He gave him a little tug, trying to appear innocent and sexy at the same time and _God_ it was hard, but he prayed that his lover would see through to him and obey.

Blake smiled, that cheeky, secretive smile that Adam had come to realize meant so much. He kept his hold firm on Blake’s hand and motioned with a finger for Blake to get up and follow him. He was trying to be flirty, playful, so he wouldn’t turn Blake off from the next task at hand. He had to get Blake so wrapped up in him that he forgot they were two guys having sex and probably shouldn’t be but didn’t want to stop. That was precisely their relationship—was it dirty and wrong? Yes. Was it every bit worth it? _Hell_ yes.

Adam let Blake trail him to his bedroom. He led him up the stairs and down the hall, to the room where they had been many times before but where only cuddling and kissing ever occurred. Adam sat down gingerly on the bed, Blake’s towering figure directly in front of him. He watched Blake’s eyes travel to his hands, finger finding the buttons of his shirt. The only reason he started making plaid button-downs a regular part of his wardrobe was because of Blake. As it turned out, he liked the way they looked on him, and so did Blake, which was what truly mattered.

Adam knew he was getting to Blake as he slid the shirt off his arms and shrugged it down onto the bed. He heard Blake take in a quick, sharp breath and gulp. Ever so slowly, he turned his gaze back up to Blake’s face and smiled.

“What’re ya waiting for, big country?”

Blake didn’t hesitate taking off his own jacket and shirt. Blake always complained of not looking as attractive as Adam shirtless but Adam told him time and time again that he was sexy in his very own, perfect way. He finally got through to him but now Blake looked ready to fall apart. _Perfect_. Adam knew tonight he would have him in the palm of his hand. He was ready to show Blake how it was done. He was posing for Blake, stretching his arms over his head, getting him interested.

“Adam, you’re so…goddamm gorgeous.”

 _Working_.

Soon Blake was beside Adam on the bed and their tongues were involved in their own dance while their hands were involved elsewhere. Adam thought he would have to throw in some extra moaning but it all just came naturally. _Maybe Blake wants this as much as I do_? He would have guessed based on the way the older man was pulling on his lips, then moved to leave little love bites on his neck.

 _What's next_? Adam could barely think straight but forced some concentration. _Pants_.

He let Blake continue his journey down his neck with his mouth and his back with his hands while he reached for his belt buckle and undid it. With one hand he slid it off gracefully. Blake stopped kissing him momentarily to look at the belt Adam was holding up like a prize. Blake’s hand went for his own, taking it off and slinging it across the room. Adam got up to his knees, unbuttoning his jeans and delicately sliding them down to the bed. He gave Blake a picture-perfect view of what was underneath—nothing.

As he rearranged himself to take his pants off completely, Blake was sliding off his own. They were both stark naked, reconfigured in a tangled but perfectly in-sync mass of warmth and lust. Adam took handfuls of Blake’s soft curls as he kissed his mouth hotly. Blake grabbed his short hair and tilted his head back, then came at him again, forcefully, in the new, vulnerable position.

 _This_. This was as far as they had ever gotten. Proud of himself for at least getting to this point so quickly, Adam focused on the next mission. Making love to someone took you and that person to a whole new level. Hand holding, kissing, hugging—that was all fine and well but at the end of day, if you really loved someone and were serious about the relationship, the sex should come naturally yet passionately. It was the true test of each partner’s commitment to the other.

Adam didn’t know what the hell he was doing but somehow his cocky and over-confident attitude took over and he found himself just… _needy_. He longed for Blake inside of him and to feel his power and force. The feelings were building by the second as Blake continued to give him the best loving he had ever had, and without further thought reached a hand down and grabbed Blake’s already hard penis.

He heard Blake’s lips smack as they retracted from his own.

“Adam,” he whispered, “What’re ya doin'?”

Adam removed his hand and set in back on Blake’s bare, broad torso.

“Nothing, if you don’t want me to.” He had to let it be Blake’s decision.

Blake didn’t respond and went back to kissing all over Adam. A slight disappointment, but at least Blake didn’t seem too upset by the gesture. He would just have to be patient and very, very appealing.

He slithered away from Blake’s grasp and laid out on the bed sheets. He caught Blake staring down at him, eyes wide. Adam began stroking his own hard cock while his other arm rested behind his head. He watched Blake’s gaze travel down to between his legs. He made a show of rubbing his dick for Blake, slow and rhythmic.

“Adam, seriously, what are you doin’?” He sounded a bit nervous but _oh_ , was he turned on. Like a spotlight in a dark alley. Clear as day.

Adam just moaned slightly and shut his eyes. He couldn’t see Blake but could picture him, his eyes feverishly scanning Adam’s body…

Adam was daydreaming and almost didn’t feel his own hand being replaced by a larger one. His body bucked slightly in pleasure as he felt Blake’s hand slowly encase his throbbing cock. He was so…tender, yet so _perfect_. He picked up where Adam left off and was stroking the length, slowly, tentatively at first, then stronger once he got more comfortable, and Adam was already feeling light-headed and pleasantly warm inside.

Suddenly he felt Blake’s hand disappear, and he opened his eyes. He inched closer to Blake, who was sitting up next to him.

“Why’d you stop, baby? You’re so good.”

Blake was looking down at his hands as if he were embarrassed by the act he just let them engage in. “It’s just that…Adam, I-”

“You want it, I know you do.”

Adam reached over and let a finger lightly brush Blake’s cock, and after getting a positive reaction from Blake, he knew there was no stopping now. He sat up and looked Blake straight in the eye, wiggling his eyebrows.

“It’s just so, so…” Blake started.

Adam put a finger to his lips. “Wrong. Oh, I know. But it’s also so…” He grabbed Blake’s cock again. “Right.”

He knew he had set Blake over the edge. That wild-eyed craziness reappeared and Adam found himself being smashed down onto the bed with Blake on top of him, kissing him violently. He was _starving_ for it. Blake rubbed his hands all over Adam’s neck and shoulders. His warm saliva was spilling down both of their chins. Adam had Blake’s ass in his hands and was squeezing it in time with Blake’s pulls on his mouth.

Adam made a motion for Blake to get up. He reached over to the nightstand drawer and pulled out lube. Blake quickly snatched it from him and smeared some on three of his fingers. Suddenly Adam became nervous, adrenaline pumping, as the realization of what was happening weighed down upon him. Blake moved himself closer to Adam’s lower half and found his way to his hole. He glanced up at Adam, who nodded with a quick bob of his head, then slowly slid one finger in. Adam tilted his head back and tried to relax his muscles as Blake moved around a bit. It felt strange, but _oh_ , so good, and he was silently pleading for Blake to hurry up with the others so they could move on to the real thing. But he knew he had to enjoy the moment; it’s not every day you get to have sex with your best friend. _Great_ sex.

He squirmed a little as Blake finally inserted the last finger. It was quite a bit of pressure and he was forced to really relax, but soon he found it painfully satisfying.

“How does that feel?” Blake asked.

“So…fucking…perfect,” Adam choked out.

Blake moved his long fingers around a bit, causing Adam to about lose it right then and there, but he held himself together, clutching a handful of sheets like his life depended on it.

Suddenly Blake stopped, retracted every finger, leaving Adam feeling unsatisfied, because he knew that was just the beginning of the raging fire and he needed more of the burn.

He stole a strained glance up at Blake, who still had that spark in his eyes. He could have very well decided to quit right there, laugh at Adam for being such a needy pervert, and walked out. But then Adam felt a new sensation, better than the one before—Blake was stroking his cock, sliding it in and out of his hands, holding it like a baby. Adam returned to his resting position and let his eyes shut once again, relishing Blake’s touch and expertise.

He felt warm moistness next, Blake’s mouth sucking hard, and before long Adam knew Blake had all of him down his throat. He gagged once but then went silent except for the occasional _pop pop_ of his lips smacking against flesh, begging for air but desiring cock.

Adam wanted to look but couldn’t, wanted to see Blake’s beautiful mouth do its work, but he was so close to being hit with an orgasm that he was losing awareness and clear thinking ability. Blake had been sucking rhythmically, rocking his body in time as Adam put in a few pumps of his own, when suddenly he took one hard suck, digging deep into Adam’s skin and Adam felt a release as warm cum spilled into Blake’s mouth and dripped down his lips. Blake pulled away and wiped a hand across his face, looking every bit energized as Adam felt.

Adam sank down into the bed, still recovering, waiting to return the favor to Blake, when he felt Blake’s dick being shoved into his hole. The sheer force caused him to bolt upright. He hoped he hadn’t startled Blake, he didn’t dare want him to stop, but he wasn’t prepared for the overwhelming shocks of pleasure that took over his body once again. Blake worked his way in, deeper and deeper, until his whole length was inside Adam and he was so electrified that he wanted to scream. He stifled the sound and let out a slow moan instead. He finally raised his legs over Blake’s shoulders, and Blake inched his way as close to Adam as he could.

“You’re so damn beautiful,” Blake whispered.

“Blake…I need it. Now.”

Blake didn’t skip a beat. He rocked his body back and forth, side to side, and it took all of Adam’s might not to come completely apart. He moved in and out, tickling Adam, teasing him, until the tip of his cock hit that one spot…

He shouted Blake’s name, grabbed his hair, the bed, anything he could hold onto because it felt like he was about to be thrown from the fucking earth. Blake kept going, faster, until Adam was sure his vision had gone white, though he didn’t know for sure because his eyes were squeezed shut, breathing labored in his chest, moans threatening to escape from his throat. Every muscle in his body was clenched tight, and the weight of his deadened legs caused them to come crashing down, feet thrashing, but Blake kept up his unrelenting pace, becoming faster and faster, each pump Adam losing more awareness. He was at the top of the roller coaster when he suddenly felt the drop, every muscle contracting, sending immensely gratifying waves down his entire body. Heat rushed to his cheeks and his heart fluttered as a sense of euphoria washed over him and his cum spilled onto the sheets. Blake pulled out and Adam let himself collapse completely as his breaths came heavily but effortlessly, his forehead now laced with sweat.

He wanted to open his eyes to look at Blake, to thank him for giving him the best sex of his life, but he didn’t have the strength. He felt Blake’s lips brush against his, sweet and raw and purely _Blake_ . Then he felt a finger trace along his stomach, up to his chest, his neck, where it met his nose and ended with a light tap.

Adam finally let his eyes open dazedly and was met with Blake’s twinkling baby blues. He smiled faintly up into them.

“How was that, for our first time?” Blake asked.

Adam gently patted the space next to him and Blake laid down. Adam curled his head into the crook of Blake’s shoulder and took his hand in his.

“Amazing,” he answered. There was not a bit of the night that wasn’t just that.

“Amazing, huh? You like me that much?”

Adam couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face, sending out more warmth to his already contented body. “More than you know, Shelton.”

They fit together seamlessly.

He’d be lying if he said they weren’t absolutely and completely meant to be.


End file.
